Why don't you kiss her?
by Evy Brown
Summary: ―No te preocupes Shaoran yo me encargo―, Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ―Yo me encargó. Despues de todo  no era tan malo seguir las sugerencias de Eriol. One-shot. S&S. Para Emiko hime-sama


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a CLAMP, sin embargo la trama si es MIA.

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Emiko hime–sama por su cumpleaños. ¡Que te la pases súper, Nabito! Me tarde demasiado en hacerlo, así que más vale que te guste ¬¬ ¡Te quiero mucho! Oh… ¡Recuerda las TutsiPops!

_

* * *

_

**Why don't you kiss her?**

_

* * *

_

_¿Por qué no, simplemente…, la besas?_

Las palabras de Eriol resonaron en su cabeza, mientras veía como Sakura comía su helado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes brillaban por el reflejo del sol.

Trago grueso.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente linda? Sacudió la cabeza.

―Shaoran, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas rojo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que estaba frente a él. Sonreía. Entrecerró los ojos.

―Claro, Eriol, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?― Pregunto entre dientes.

Eriol sonrió aun más.

―Tranquilízate, yo solo preguntaba.

Shaoran lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, bueno, en realidad _quería _matarlo. Él era el causante de toda esta absurda situación.

―Pues no preguntes―. Un tic empezaba a aparecer en su ceja.

Una gigante sonrisa estaba plasmada en la cara de Eriol ahora.

―Shaoran, tu helado se está derritiendo―, Una suave voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos sádicos hacía cierto chico de lentes, la volteo a ver con las mejillas sonrojadas, solo para ponerse más rojo al ver su sonrisa.

―Uhh… uhh, si claro―. Miró de reojo a Eriol, quien lo miraba con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Oh, Dios. ¡Como quería matarlo!

El castaño aun podía recordar el por que se hallaban en esta situación.

.

.

.

_Daba vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Sus manos estaban en puños y sus estaban cerrados fuertemente. La puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a Eriol quien tenía el ceño fruncido._

―_Deja de hacer eso Shaoran, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo._

_Shaoran lo miró por un momento…, antes de suspirar y sentarse en la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos._

―_¿Qué te pasa?― Eriol lo observaba por debajo de sus lentes. El cabello de Shaoran estaba _completamente _desordenado y debajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar unas profundas ojeras._

_Shaoran suspiró―. No he podido dormir en días y la cabeza me está matando. Además no dejar de pensar en ella. _

_Eriol sabía exactamente a quien se refería, nadie ignoraba lo sentimientos que Shaoran profesaba hacia Sakura, excepto la chica en cuestión._

―_¿Entonces, por qué no se lo dices? _

―_¡¿Estás loco?― Se levanto de la cama, plantándose frente a él―. Nunca podría hacerlo, ¿Y si me rechaza?_

―_Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas._

_El castaño sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que _tenía_ que hacerlo._

_Pero…_

―_Y… ¿Cómo lo hago?_

_A Eriol la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, no pensaba que su amigo aceptaría tan fácil. _

―_¿Cómo lo haces?…― Lo miró de reojo un momento, antes de mirar hacia el techo._

―_¡Eriol, no tengo todo el día!_

―_Está bien, cálmate―, Paseo sus ojos por la habitación. Debía de haber una forma de hacer que Sakura se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Shaoran… _

―_¿Por qué no…, la besas?_

_Shaoran lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. _

―_¿Besarla…? ¿Besar a… Sakura? ― Frunció el seño._

―_Si a Sakura, ya sabes la chica de pelo corto y grandes ojos verdes, por la cual babeas todo el día._

_Shaoran lo miro feo._

―_No._

_Ahora fue el turno de Eriol de fruncir el ceño._

―_¿Por qué no?_

―_Porque no._

―_¡Oh, vamos Shaoran! ¿Ni siquiera un besito?― El castaño se sonrojo. _

―_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

―_Un acción vale más que mil palabras._

_El castaño alzo una ceja―. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?― Eriol simplemente se encogió de hombros._

―_Al menos tengo novia._

_Shaoran lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

―_Idiota―. Se volvió a sentar ― Y, dime cuatro ojos, ¿Cómo llevaría a cabo tu _gran _idea?_

―_No te preocupes Shaoran yo me encargo―, Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ―Yo me encargó. _

_Su sonrisa desapareció._

―_Y no me llames cuatro ojos._

.

.

.

Suspiro. Envió una mirada rápida hacia su amigo, quien le hacía cariños a Tomoyo.

Entrecerró los ojos. Si no fuera porque Eriol se veía tan concentrado en decirle cosas al oído de la chica, podría haber jurado que lo hacía a propósito.

Volvió a suspirar.

―¿No hacen una hermosa pareja?― Dirigió su vista hacia Sakura quien veía con ternura a la pareja.

―Claro, _hermosa_― Bufo. _Si no fuera porque él es el mismísimo diablo_, completo en su mente.

Tiro lo que quedaba del cono en el bote de basura. _Hay va todo el dinero que me quedaba,_ se lamento.

_¿Por qué no, simplemente…, la besas?_

Cerró los ojos.

―¿Shaoran?

Giro la cabeza. Unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Paseo la vista por el lugar no encontrando a Eriol. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Y Eriol y Tomoyo?

―Oh. Se acaban de ir.

_Ese bastardado,_ pensó. Su tic volviendo a hacer a presencia.

―Bueno, supongo que mejor nos vamos.

―Si ― La sonrisa de Sakura, fue acompañada por un adorable sonrojo que se esparcía por sus mejillas.

_Dios, ¿Por me haces esto?_, miro exasperado hacia el techo.

―De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

El sonrojo de Sakura se aumento. Haciendo que Shaoran ahogara un grito de en serio, alguien debía odiarlo allá arriba.

―Claro…― Su voz apenas se oía por lo que el castaño se tuvo que acercar un poco más a ella. Quedando a centímetros de su cara. Sin quererlo (N/A: si claaaaaaro… XD) sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Sakura.

Estaban sonrosados y la forma en que mordía su labio inferior hacia que-

_¿Por qué no…, la besas?_

Desvió la vista, y salió de bruscamente.

―¡Shaoran, espérame!

Podía oír las pisadas de Sakura detrás de él. Pero no se detuvo.

_¿Por qué no…, la besas?_

Frunció el ceño aumentando el paso.

_¿Por qué no…, _

Apretó los dientes.

_la besas?_

Paro.

Sakura choco contra su espalda.

Se giro a verla. La castaña se sonrojo.

_¿Por qué no…, la besas?_

Y lo hizo.

La beso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron. Sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello de Shaoran,jugando con sus cabellos, mientras él la agarraba por la cintura.

Eriol a lo lejos los observaba abrazado de Tomoyo.

Una media sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

* * *

_So… Why don't you kiss her?_

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

Y… ¡Fin!

Bueno escribí este One-Shot para la nerdiita que se sienta junta a mí en clases por su ¡cumpleaños! ¡Espero que te haya gustado Yelly! Y como lo prometí… ¡Lo subí antes de que se acabe el mes! Después de borrarla y escribirla y… volverla a borrar, ¡Por fin me salio! :B

También espero que les haya gustado a todos los demás que leyeron mi historia. Me inspire en la canción _Why don´t you kiss her?_ De _Jesse McCartney._ Está un poco lenta (muuuuuuuuuuuchoooo) pero está bonita. ;)

Bueno… como no se que mas decir… ¡Me voy a despedir! (aahh… rimooo xP)

¡Que te la pases súper, Emi! (aunque es un poco tarde para decir eso… coff coff xP)

Hay me dicen si me equivoque en algoooo! :D

Se despide,

Gelα.Chαn

¿Me merezco un review?

*cejas*


End file.
